User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44: Thomas Jeferson vs Light Yagami
Rappers: Thomas Jefferson: Zach Sherwin or Markiplier ( A big powerfull voice) Team Jefferson: Ben Franklin: Epic Lloyd George Washington: Nice Peter Light Yagami: Daunte or LLoyd ( Voiced by Peter) L: Ryan Higa Ryuk: Daunte ( Voiced by Peter) Cameos: John Adams: Epic lloyd Misa: Jossie Alqhist Locations: Thomas Jefferson: US flag with declaration in gold ( George Washingtons preview background) Light Yagami: Background with blood Ryuk: Hell Angemon 44: Hey guys and galls today we got an awesome battle for yall Kabuteriomon 64: Awesome ? more like killer ' Self High Five' Vanilla Flame: Shut up loosers, lets see here another should have been real battle Citrus Tornado: Hey 2nd chick at least its not a bad suggestion like Fazbear vs Chuckie Kabuterimon 64: Which you suggested ( OHHH) Vanilla Flame: Screw the both of you Kabuterimon 64: I dont have 10 bucks Both glare at each other Angemon44: Any way while the ball games are going on lets begin E E E PIC Rap battles of Angemon 44 Thomas Jefferson Vs Lighhhhhhht Yagamiiiiiii ! Begin Light: Ahhh back from the dead to shead some light on this situation about to demolish a founding father and assume my domination You may say that im evil ( Go ahead), but looking at you, you owned slaves While i take men like Burr and Hamilltion and put them in there graves Your little piece of paper couldnt ammount to what I did Looking at your small town life and my intellegence, I declare you rather stupid You really want to mess with me ( cuts to L's death scence), see what I mean My flow just proved to you that the magic number is not 3 Thomas Jefferson: Gentlemen we now stand on a great battlefield, and our enemy will not yeild I announce a declaration to esscort him from this battlefield I fought for independence while your own friends were after you ( Ahhh) You being insane? Correct cause you screwed up bra You need to be a little more Mello, this is not how the world works I Lawliet at the fact that you monologe like your buthurt I fought for america and your about to get your ass kicked by # 3 It looks like this teen coulndnt take a little light irony L: Aha found you Kira, Its time i take my place and make sure these fools disapera You claim you fought for justice but it looks like im more superior ( Wha)... ( Light kills L) Light: Victory will be mine you dumb bitch, you can tell by the way I look dont screw up with me or else ill write your name in my book I gota god complex.... i dont need no friends With a book of death this aint no pretend so bring out your friends cause this is the end Thomas: I helped my country in its time of need you betrayed your friends at every turn George Washington: Chopping you down with my lyrical ax looks like you got a lesson to learn Benjamin Franklin: Allow me to show his lady how we do it in philly you cause trouble for everyone cause you got a small willy Jeffrson and Washington: Our victory is looking near to us no way you can win agianst this Franklin: We all know your Kira, so we have no choice but to end this Jefferson, Franklin, and Washington: the big three just stomped another anime dick ( Sky turns black and Ryuk materializes with the book) Ryuk: Allow me to jump in and turn the page Its Ryuk creating hell and ending your days Tommy if you dont change your slave ways youll end up like your friend john adams and Light your a jerk you killed your own fiance my god man Looks like you all bit off more than you shouldve took and allow me to write your names in the book (everyone but ryuk dies as he writes there names) Ryuk: Haaaaahahahahahahahahaha Vanilla Flame: Um well Citrus Tornado: Awkward Who Won (Everyones dead) Whos Next ( I knew we shoulndt have revived them) Um you decide ( GOD DAM THAT WAS BRUTAL) eepic rap bATTLES OF ANGEMON 44 Angemon 44: Next time " Yaba dabba doo" Category:Blog posts